


《大师》

by AngeticalBiz



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeticalBiz/pseuds/AngeticalBiz
Summary: *一篇奇幻背景AU短篇，略长（接近8000字）。虽然说是奇幻背景au，不过奇幻背景也只是为了创设情节合理推进的语境。具体设定不重要，因为不太涉及这方面内容；同时也不会有任何暴力和争斗情节的呈现，仍然专注于人物。我希望读起来会比较恬淡，不过我笔力实在有限，所以也就那样了。**通篇都是艾莎视角，cp内容稍显隐晦（在中段后可以找到），不过我个人认为ea元素对本篇还是非常重要的。
Kudos: 3





	《大师》

艾莎手执陶盆，从院落西边的藤蔓摘下豆荚。从丘陵之顶的居所，她能望见东边山坡下平静闪亮的海面。有人要来了，有东西也要来了，所以她把写满晦涩字词的发黄纸卷放入袖口，手上动作不停。纸卷上记载的咒语是她自诸多智典里撷取而来。这项工作花费了她好些时日，常人难于想象在那些发霉的书页里寻找有用的词句，凭想象添补空缺、将其拼凑成更为宏伟的篇章所耗费的精力。由此带来的满足感也相当丰厚，就像熟得恰到好处的桃子的汁水流经唇齿。不过，只有凭魔法技艺才能无偿操纵伟力，否则便要付出代价，而她已不具备技艺。这咒文的效用很强，施展它所耗费的东西也教人承担不起，所以她希望自己只是下了误判，不必真的运用之。假如灾祸降临，总得有人出手救助；但她当时复原这个法术也只是抱着未雨绸缪的打算。如果自己还能操持魔法，也许能换种方式遏阻劫难，那之后只会昏睡几天；现在她将失去的可就多得多了。  
无论发生什么，作物都需要收获，期待和祈祷皆无意义。她看向自己的手，纤薄的指节上结满晶亮的茧。岁月的证明、劳作的证明。一日前刚刚下过雨，土地松软，散发腥甜味道。她从未喜欢过这种气息，但也已习惯与之共处。  
棕发女孩推开篱笆门，质软的羊皮靴陷入泥地。几缕发丝沾了汗水，卷曲贴附在前额上；女孩年轻而富活力，能胜任行走于盘曲山路，只流汗而未气喘。她拿出水袋喝了一口，神情惬意、安适。湖绿色眸子折射初升日光，映着绿松石似的奇妙虹彩。  
熟悉的眼睛、生疏的面容、从未相识的灵魂。两人于沉默中相对而视，母鸡咕咕叫着走过沾满泥污的白皙赤足，软和蓬松的褐羽有些脏污。她今早刚下过蛋，是来讨赞美和奖赏的。良久，更年轻的那个女孩开口：  
“我来找艾莎大师。”  
“如果你是来求祝福或是镇伏邪祟的援手，请回吧。她已没有那种技艺。”  
“我来找艾莎。人们说她住在这里，一间面朝大海的农舍。”  
艾莎弯腰放下陶盆，解开束发带。她从口袋里抓出一把果仁，撒在地上供家禽啄食。  
“谁告诉你的？”  
“镇上的人，王都的人；爱她的人，恨她的人。”  
“恨她的人比爱她的人多得多，你又是哪一种人？”  
女孩指了指背上的琉特琴，撇撇嘴，说：  
“我是米娅，一个作诗的人，也许还可算作个不错的歌手。我想艾莎值得一首叙事诗。”  
艾莎的表情柔和下来，这一次，她的声音细如耳语。  
“坐吧，这儿没别人。”  
她指向覆盆子树旁一块生满青苔的平整岩石。米娅的表情起初惊愕，猜想人们口中那位“大师”会比眼前的姑娘老得多，应该已经是个动作蹒跚、脾气暴躁的佝偻老妪，身上带着颠茄煎药的怪味儿；而艾莎闻起来像是冷雪或野百合。她很快便释然了，有些巫师确实能青春常驻。她看了看巨石，又看了看地上半满的陶盆，说：  
“我来帮你。”  
“也好。”  
艾莎没有半刻迟疑，接受了米娅的好意。通常而言，米娅的话是别人的两倍有余，但她也知道当开口时才能开口。因此劳作时她不发一语，只用余光打量着艾莎。艾莎身上是雪白的亚麻短衫，那是件一针一线细密缝出的舒适织物，但毕竟不是锦缎丝绸。她明明能安享权柄和荣耀，顺便牵涉进几起宫廷纷争中，却偏要在乡下地界自食其力。院墙上分明有一角被野猪撞塌了，未及修补；屋舌内的地面也只是铺了陶土，连木地板都没有。想到这，她不由自主地问道:  
“我很意外你过上了隐居生活。”说话时，她满意地感受着陶盆沉甸甸的重量，架子上所有成熟堪摘的豆荚已经被她一扫而空了。  
“不是隐居，是躲避。”  
艾莎垂下目光，盯住脚趾上的泥点。  
“躲谁？”米娅用手背擦了擦滚落到脖颈的汗珠，声音饱含疑惑。在她乘帆船拜访此地之前，她从许多人那里听得过艾莎的故事。一些人称她曾深入世界彼端倾颓入黄沙的异教神殿，从寂静与幽闭中取回了贤君失落在此的和平圆环；又曾来到北方冰原，封缄了被居心叵测者开启的黑暗空洞。可想而知，她血脉里流淌的魔力无法估量；另一些人说她是个怪物，习得了女人家不该掌有的秘术，如今她骗取的力量尽丧，已沦为庸人。米娅只相信前一种说法，认为后一种说法不过是佐证女子不能学习法术的歧见，所以她不觉得艾莎需要躲避任何人。  
艾莎没有回答，只是转身进屋，钻进蒜串和干鼠尾草织就的门帘中。出来时，她已换上便鞋，臂挎装满鸡蛋的柳条筐。米娅想象起她穿着犹如夜幕般沉郁深蓝、领子上有星点宝石装饰的丝质礼裙走向王都黄昏时的情景。那时鲜花铺就脚下道路，蓝绒紧束的腰肢下，千层裙裾像异国蒲扇团团展开，奶油色的厚重晚霞反射在她手中刻有古老铭文的银环上。她要踏上百级阶梯，把亲手取回的和平圆环挂在宣礼塔顶端众王铜像身侧。于是人们暂时忘记了她的女巫身份，伫立微光中投来瞩目。乐队吹响铜号，他们便齐声欢呼。米娅又想象起当她乘一叶轻舟驶过浮冰与苦寒水域时，风是如何鼓动她宽大的衣袍如鹰隼展翼，是如何吹动船帆航向温暖洋流的。因为通往荒芜冥界的大门在她身后合拢，所以她听得呼啸北风，也不觉得凄冷。而现在她披着破旧米色斗篷，如果再蒙上头巾，就真成了一副农妇打扮，能轻易地混入市集匆匆流动的人群中。众多身影重叠在一人身上，米娅有些恍惚。  
“我要去镇上，用鸡蛋和豆子换面包肉脯。”  
她听起来镇定自若，似乎丝毫不觉得自己将要做的事情有什么卑贱或难以启齿之处。  
“这不是适合你的工作。”  
米娅鼓足勇气说道。不知怎地，她一点也不担心自己把对方惹怒，甚至还有些期待这种情形发生。  
“从前出卖法术谋生，现在交易作物为业，我看不出两者间区别所在。”  
她的声音还是一样平淡如细流。米娅知道自己该闭上嘴巴，言语没法让深井重新泛波。艾莎径直走出门扉，米娅抱起陶盆紧随其后，离开前对自己放在石头上的琉特琴摇了摇头。没有哪个蟊贼会只为了偷一把琉特琴和几颗浆果而冒着烈日走上山，只有自己这种傻瓜才能干出此类蠢事。现在自己未及被邀请入室内小坐，就又得随她重走山路。早知如此，自己该安坐在港边旅社自弹自唱，说不定早因歌喉美妙而被请喝了几轮啤酒。  
冷静，冷静，米娅对自己说，几乎能听到心脏因忿忿不平而扑通跳动。而艾莎从没回头看过她，步伐急促，让她叫苦不迭。海风从东向西拂面而过，湿润气流略微排解了些许燥热，但以如此快的速度行进依然让她有些疲乏。上山时她饱含希望，脚步和心情都很轻快，可她只看到了一潭粘稠的死水、一块不会熔化的坚冰，绝口不提英雄伟业，只当自己真成了乡野村夫。就和那些倚靠在天鹅绒垫子、借着麦酒炫耀成就的垂老武者一样惹人烦腻，只不过艾莎选择的并非饶舌，而是噤声。  
她试着把目光从艾莎身上移开，看向小径旁高大密实的榛树和赤杨，有雀鸟在枝头筑巢。树后又丛生更多道路，通向山脉的不同侧；踏足其中，可抵溪谷或沼泽。米娅只是没头没脑地问艾莎些破碎、不成章的问题，而对方通常仅用简单的短句作答，仿佛只想尽快结束令人折磨的对话。当米娅无言，艾莎就始终沉默。直到两人行过山脊，终于来到下山的笔直道路时，艾莎才说道：  
“我们得快些了。”  
米娅顺着干燥平整的土路瞥去，镇集已然在望。无数白帆群集在码头旁，像是蓝色草甸上觅食的羊群。镇中央是石膏砌成的广场，上了锈的喷泉不再会有清流涌动；秀气的两层或一层房子绕着广场成环状排布，只留有狭窄小巷供车马通行——这景象让她想起王都。  
“我见过和平圆环。”  
米娅忙不迭地追赶着艾莎的脚步，手中装满豆子的陶盆比铅块还重。她已经不再期待得到什么有价值的回应了。  
“它还是挂在雕像的黄铜颈子上，对吗？”  
见艾莎终于对这个话题起了那么一点兴趣，米娅惊喜不已。  
“是的。你归还和平圆环起，无人敢于篡夺它的光芒。冠冕更易，王座染满鲜血，但刀光剑影从未将它笼罩。我听人讲，你留下过一段话：‘以和平圆环之名方能行王道的，则不配为王——’”  
“‘无需借宝物威望的，则不必佩戴它。让它和众多宝物一样供人瞻仰而不致遭到利用，让宣礼塔顶的黄白光辉永驻。’”  
艾莎忽然停住脚步，一瞬间，某些过去的回声将她淹没，像古时人类观赏洞壁上火光投出的影子一样如痴如醉；但她很快恢复了往常的平静淡漠。  
“我不知道你务农的这段时候有没有试图打探过外面的世界。我只能告诉你，王都的局势非常糟糕，亲王与公爵们白天在议事厅里唇枪舌剑，宣称自己当继承王位；晚上派出杀手互相袭击。自从安娜女王被刺杀后，这种情形已经延续几年了。有时候我真希望他们彼此不那么势均力敌。”  
“别再继续了，米娅。”  
艾莎眉头紧蹙，不愿看她。  
“为什么不呢？”  
米娅挪到艾莎身前，俯身盯住她的眼睛。  
“难道听我说起这些事情让你感到烦恼吗？有人说，你体内也流着王族的血；既然如此，你就该回到王都，据理力争。你可是那个寻觅至宝，而后又拯救了世界的人啊！”  
“那些都是我身为女巫时的事了。女子学习法术已是大逆不道，更加不能享有尊荣。”  
艾莎绕开了她，继续前行，眼中只有市集和海港。  
“可是如你所说，你现在已经没有法力了，当年的身份又有何妨呢？”  
艾莎没有响应她，她便能细细听入自己的词句，品出其中的愚蠢。是啊，就算艾莎真是王家后裔，既无地位和人望，又无奥术作为仰仗，怎能争夺王位呢。何况，艾莎本人恐怕根本就没这种意愿。也许她的满腔愤懑只是一厢情愿的产物：她期待拜访的是位英雄，结果只找见一名农妇。她没法把农妇写进诗里，也就无法用辞藻鼓舞听众。正当她打算就此放弃时，艾莎拾起鸡蛋篮中藏着的苹果咬下一口，说道：  
“那位女王是我的妹妹。”  
米娅因震惊而无法做声，婉转的嗓音僵住，只有双腿还在无意识中不断摆动。  
“有个肯与我对谈的人也算幸运。我确实是前任国王艾格纳的长女，不过我从来就没什么兴趣当个王室成员。我父母希望我能记住谈判桌上每张面孔，熟识律法与雄辩，靠辞令、威严、计谋让敌人归顺，令臣子俯首帖耳，使人民忠心。当然，如你所知道的那样，我厌恶这些成年人的事务，只有山脉与河流的真相才能吸引我。他们玩他们的游戏，而我的玩伴是风和水。我让为宴会准备的牛奶结冰，呼来雹块砸烂城堡的窗户，召出旋风吹熄舞厅上方的蜡烛，贵族们计划比试骑术我就在草场上挖出壕沟。凡是能惹怒我父母的事，我一桩也没有落下。每次施展魔法都有人在旁见证，确保王储是个女巫的消息广为传播，这是避免他们在我头顶戴上王冠唯一的办法。尽管我始终清楚，如果我成功逃避了这种责任，我可怜的妹妹就要接过重担，可我还是这么做了。虽然我有意为之的疯狂行径招来了所有人的挞伐，她依然亲近我一如既往。那时候我父母以为靠紧闭和罚没餐点就能令我屈服，不过我一天肚子都没饿过。是的，她把自己那份省了下来，通过门缝偷偷塞给我。除了饮食和水，她甚至还找出了藏书室里几本不容现世的术法典籍供我学习。天知道她从书架上摔下来多少次，以至于我终于能再次看到她的时候，都能发现她膝盖上的红肿未消，胳膊上也划出了几道可怕伤口。后来我的父母终于放弃了让我回归正道的徒劳尝试，打算把我送到一位不那么循规蹈矩的师傅那精进法术。所有人都觉得如释重负，而那天晚上她趴在我怀里对我说，她羡慕我争得了自由。说这话的时候她还在哭，就快把余生的眼泪也一并用尽了。”  
说话时她步履不停，反倒因倾吐过去倍感轻松。米娅听得每一个字，狠下心问道：  
“那后来呢？我是说，你们至少可以写个信什么的。我相信王储负担得起这种开销。”  
“我们的确保持通信，不过巫师注定要过上漂泊生涯，少有常驻一地的时候；往往是过了数月或是一年我才能收到信件。父亲去世前，她一直显得很快活自在；继承王位后，语气时而忧伤，大抵仍是宽厚平和的，从不因那些本不属于她的恼人俗务而责备我。那时我已经拿到法杖，能脱离老师荫庇了；便以为自己该做点只有巫师能办到的事迹，替她分忧，也就更没机会去见她了。”  
“直到你取回和平圆环，重回王都。”  
米娅敏锐地指出这一点。  
“那的确是段美好经历，虽然我想不出为什么她要在满月当空的时候把我拉到花园里，然后——”  
当她回忆时，依然能记得那株玫瑰树散发的如蜜芳香和萤火虫的舞动光亮。此起彼伏的蝉鸣中，她妹妹的嘴唇压住她的嘴唇，她用自己所能给予的所有热切回应她。她们不再是女孩了，能用刚刚成熟、青涩未褪尽的甜美姿态赤诚相见，但这会触犯更多禁忌。她享受了那个夜晚，人生中最后的放纵。交缠热气与呢喃刚刚升上枝头，她说，国王不该爱上女巫，女人也不该爱上女人，妹妹更不该爱上姐姐。她望向妹妹的脸，可爱面容浸泡在苍白清辉里，带着一种冷调的绝望。天气很热，再寒气逼人的月光也不该把人冻僵。就像她老师教导她的那样：巫术的真理在于为应为之事，非为可为之事。她敬爱已逝的师长，决定把每句箴言都奉若圭臬。  
“没什么然后了，第二天我就重新踏上旅程。后来的故事尽人皆知。我成功了，也付出了代价；而她死于匕首。”  
“那一天王都的所有百姓都聚集在宫殿门外静默哀悼，大街拥塞，酒肆不兴。”  
米娅语调低沉，她为葬礼而哀伤，也为葬礼后发生的事情哀伤。她渴望在艾莎眼中找到同样的伤怀，只寻见游移的树影和耸立丘壑。那双曾目睹大洋之遥、地底之深，也曾凝视悠远银河，找寻群星方位的蓝眼睛的主人却没有见证过胞妹的加冕和丧仪；在女王生日当天，她也只是远远眺望，不敢凑到人群中，拾起自城堡窗户撒出的干花瓣和闪亮银币。有时候艾莎是危险的女巫，有时候艾莎是无名之辈，都不适于出现在王宫。她以此作为逃避借口。  
“没必要频频回首过去。”  
艾莎满不在乎的态度令米娅心头火起。那可是她的妹妹啊！她连提起安娜的名字都不愿意，多半只是嫌打扰了她在无意义的劳作与日常杂务里重新获得的清静。米娅大感不悦，再未与她搭话。当人声渐稠，镇子低矮的木质围墙已近在咫尺，她才说出卡在喉咙里的话：  
“女王终生未嫁，许多蠢材总要把她身后的乱象归结于没有子嗣上；不过我猜你也没兴趣做点什么了。她本该是个优渥无忧的公主，却在本不该由她端坐的王位上用尽了此生，没有一刻追逐过幸福美好。”她对着白金发背影高声嚷叫，惹来了不少惊异目光，有赶路商人的，也有士兵的：  
“告诉我，你觉得她的牺牲值得吗？”  
“讲述故事的人不判断，判断故事的人不讲述。”  
又拿巫师的含混说法来搪塞自己，米娅失望极了。她有意减慢脚步，幼稚地装出一副与艾莎形同陌路的样子。城门旁的士兵原本无精打采，把手中长枪当成拐杖才不致昏睡；见到艾莎时就像嗅到血腥的鬣狗一样精神百倍，与同僚们交头接耳，嘲弄这个颓唐的女子。垛口后露出白色房顶，其上晾晒的衣物在风中摆动作响，有如尖利笑声。  
米娅依理性判断，自己该抛弃艾莎，找一间有精油味道的客房舒舒服服地躺下；再坚持一会儿，多走过几条小巷，自己就能甩掉累赘了——那种砸碎手中陶盆的渴望正越发清楚明晰。她不愿承认自己依旧跟随艾莎，费力地侧身避开奔跑的孩童、忍受市场上令人作呕的死鱼味的原因是什么：她仍抱有一丝幻想，以为当艾莎完成了以物换物的交易，放下豆荚、鸡蛋，就能变回她期待的模样。  
就在面包坊门前的小巷里，她们被一个小男孩挡住了去路。男孩肤色晒黑，长腿，面容开阔，但眉心至左脸颧骨上有道狰狞的伤疤——那是教他的老师留下的印记，藉由肉体苦楚迫使他驯服。男孩无声凝视艾莎，对米娅视若无睹。艾莎认得这孩子，知道他跟随镇上的巫师戈鲁柏学习法术，也知道自己只要一到镇上，他就会用寻查法术跟踪自己。他索求的是艾莎无法提供的东西，因此她躲避不及。  
现在，他用瘦弱的身躯堵住巷口，再次说出他那重复了千万遍的请求：  
“收我为徒吧，大师。”  
“我教不了你，雅卓。戈鲁柏残暴无情，也是个强大的巫师。你该跟着他好好学习技艺，却不要成为他那样的人。”  
米娅再也无法忍受，她小跑到男孩身侧，半蹲下去。看到雅卓背上被鞭笞出的血痕，她差点掉泪。  
“看看那家伙都做了些什么。艾莎，答应他，对你而言有那么困难吗？就算你真的再也无法使用魔法了，至少也记得些理论知识吧——”  
“这孩子有天赋，我不能打着体贴关怀的名义任他在我手上沦落为识字的农夫。即使我能教他咒文、理论，人们又会怎么看他？你希望大家称他为被无能女巫毁掉的野种吗？不，我不配成为他的师父。”  
“你是我见过最自私的人。”米娅说话时几乎是咬牙切齿的。“在你拥有一切时，你只想着自己快活；在你失去一切时，你也只在乎自己失去的东西。看到你自怜自哀的样子，我同情得都快吐了，我真为女王——”  
一阵口哨声打断了她的斥责。穿着刺绣上衣的高大男子哼着本地流行的小调，自街道另一侧缓步走来。他打量着三人，脸转向雅卓：  
“哦，我亲爱的雅卓，你到底要到什么时候才能明白，你是躲不过我的？”  
他把食指弯成勾状，抚摸着雅卓麦色的脸颊。  
“嘿，离他远点，你这个——”  
“跪下。”  
仿佛群山压过脊背，米娅受重负逼迫，不得不匍匐在戈鲁柏脚下。她看到砖石缝隙中本有草茎苏生，却正被戈鲁柏碾作尘土。  
“我说了，跪下！”  
这一次米娅再也没法抵抗他的法术，双膝砸向地面。戈鲁柏阴沉的苍白脸庞上挂着笑意，说：  
“做点什么呀，艾莎大师，你镇伏过太古黑暗，怎么连匕港镇的戈鲁柏都对付不了了？”  
“对不起，米娅，雅卓。”  
艾莎别过脸，不忍看这景象。  
“明白了吗，雅卓？你眼中的大师现在只是个废人罢了。”字里行间满溢着胜利者的骄傲。说罢，他拎起男孩的领子，走出巷子，又在鸡蛋筐上狠狠踩过几脚。  
“亏这个傻瓜还一直想换个师父教他。”  
待戈鲁柏远去，米娅才觉得那种钳制自己肢体的力量渐渐散去。她撑住石砖，挣扎着站起。艾莎想要扶她，却被她粗暴地推开了。  
“还是关心你的鸡蛋去吧。”  
米娅叹了一口气，出离恼火之外多少有点怜惜。不管怎么说，地上那摊碎片和蛋液组成的垃圾都是艾莎的劳动成果，只因自己失言就化为乌有。她刚想表示歉意，却听得耳边雷声滚滚，可天空分明晴朗无云。她终于捕捉到那雷声的来源，不是头顶苍穹，而是脚下大地。似有巨熊被地壳束缚，正欲破土而出，发出足令大地之骨战栗震悚的怒吼。但还没等她来得及惊慌失措，震感又消失了。这时艾莎把一封皱皱巴巴的纸卷塞到她手里，她下意识地收起，询问道：  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“有海啸或者地震要发生了，也可能两者兼有。拿好这张纸，上面记载的咒语可遏阻灾难。这是段很长、很琐碎的咒文，因此你要站在码头边，一见到浪柱就要念动法术。大海会听懂的。此事只有你我能完成，即使是戈鲁柏也没法办到。”  
“等等，你已经不能施法，而我从来就没有学会过，我们怎么可能让咒语生效呢？”米娅充满怀疑地望向艾莎。  
“我不能凭技艺操纵魔法，但还是可以用代价来换取力量。放心，我不会害人。不过我得先行离去。我需要身处合适的位置才能完成法术，何况鸡舍的门还没关呢。”  
她跑开之前留下的最后一句话是：“豆子就归你了。”  
真是好笑，在这种生死攸关的时候还想着鸡笼和豆子。米娅思考了半刻，还是决定听从艾莎的安排，前往码头。码头熙熙攘攘，赤着上身的工人正从货船上搬下绢段布匹，喊着号子以排解辛劳；不时有几艘满载而来的渔船驶入港口，渔网里困着活蹦乱跳的沙丁鱼。水面无波，在午后阳光中如同广袤铜镜。  
但米娅还是站在水边，静静望着金色的地平线；船工投来关切目光，她无动于衷，沉默伫立。也许她就和一天之前一样，相信虽然艾莎身处自我放逐仍是无所不能。  
当她终于看到桅帆之后如山峦横移般汹涌的黑潮时，她展开纸卷，念动其上记述的深奥字眼。她诵咒的声音沉着、笃定，不逊于老练术士，而码头上所有人都奔跑逃离那足以将整个镇子都吞入海底的大浪。她说出最后一行词句，无边冰墙从水中升起；海啸扑打在冰墙的锋利边缘上粉碎为许多朵细碎的浪花，不得寸进。  
她呆呆地看着由自己之口许下的伟大力量，毫无欣慰之意。纸卷上的最后一个词就是艾莎用血镌写的签名。艾莎根本就不是回去料理家禽的，她是去献祭自己的。  
米娅从赞美中逃离，奔入山陵又下至海滩。在那里，她看到夕阳中闪烁的透明障壁。沙滩上有两行赤脚行走留下的足迹，通往大海而不复还。海边岩石上有一微小褐色物件，米娅捡起它凑近面前，发现那是个棉絮捆在树枝上制成的粗劣玩具，用纽扣权作眼睛，似乎是个雪人的样子。不知道是阳光照射的缘故，还是因为它常被放在贴近主人心口的位置，发黄的纤维上多少还残留几许暖意。  
她最后一次展开卷轴，翻到背面。背面写着一句并非咒语的话，墨迹被泪渍洇湿而稍显模糊，大概是献给某人的悼词：  
“你本该告诉我的，这样我还可以道别。”  
米娅想，这一次，她终于可以与她重逢了。


End file.
